The Black Kitsune
by ColonelShaw
Summary: A horror poem written as a tribute to Edgar Allen Poe.


A/N: Perhaps one of the greatest poets ever to live was Edgar Allen Poe. It's no surprise that I like him, right?

The Black Kitsune

_In a dark set forest sat a house_  
_Which held three young boys,_  
_Alvin, Simon and Theodore,_  
_And their caretaker, Roy._

_Roy was a Japanese man,_  
_Strong and noble was he,_  
_But he told great tales and folklore,_  
_He was never taken seriously._

_On a dim evening Monday,  
__When the sun just began to set,  
__Roy began to tell the boys  
__A tale they would soon not forget._

_"This is the tale of the Black Kitsune"  
__Said Roy in an ominous tone  
__"A giant and very hungry fox  
__Who likes to chomp on your bones."_

_"Mystical and demonic powers,  
__Po__ssess this evil monster,  
__Could change right in to anyone,  
__It's hard to tell the imposter."_

_"If you catch yourself alone with one,  
__Be sure to say a prayer,  
__'Cause there's no escaping it,  
__This cruel and devious slayer."_

_Simon looked at the man,  
__His eyes filled with doubt.  
__"If such a creature does exist,  
__Why haven't I heard about?"_

_Roy only gave a smile.  
__"I truly does exist,"  
__He grabbed his medication,  
__And gave the cap a twist._

_Roy began to speak again.  
__"I seem to be out of pills,  
__Perhaps you could make a run to the store?  
__It's just over the hills."_

_Knowing it was getting dark,  
__Theodore gave a frown.  
__But Simon and Alvin were ready to go.  
__Ready to go into town._

_Out the door, the three brothers went,  
__And deep into the woods,  
__Following the path by moonlight;  
__Alvin pulled up his hood._

_A snap was heard somewhere ahead,  
__And Theodore quickly stopped.  
__"Did you guys hear that noise?"  
__His voice sounded quite chopped._

_"It was just a twig, Theodore."  
__Alvin said as he smiled,  
__But then a growl broke loose ahead,  
__A sound so evil and wild._

_A tumbled log lay across the path,  
__And standing ready to pounce,  
__Was a large brown fox with large white teeth,  
__It's hunger very renounced._

_The boy's eyes widened and they took a step back  
__Terrified of what they saw,  
__Then the creature did jump through the air,  
__Lashing out it's claws._

_It landed right on Theodore,  
__And pushed him to the ground,  
__He let out a scream of horror,  
__His arms flailing all around._

_Alvin and Simon turned and ran  
__Their footsteps filled with dread,  
__While the large black fox leaned down  
__And took a bite out of Theodore's head._

_Running blindly through the forest,  
__The two brothers ran pursuit.  
__Until Simon tripped and fell to the ground,  
__His foot caught on a root._

_"Help me, Alvin!" He screamed in terror,  
__His brother stopped and turned,  
__But only in time to see another fox,  
__It's fur checkered and patterned._

_The fox clawed at Simon,  
__Ripping up his flesh,  
__What was once Alvin's own brother,  
__Was now a bloody mess._

_Alvin sprinted through the forest,  
__Until the house he reached,  
__Roy was still in the chair,  
__"They're dead!" Alvin screeched._

_"The Kitsune got them!" He began to cry,  
__His tears fell to the floor,  
__But then Roy quickly stood up  
__And opened up the door._

_The two foxes jumped into the house,  
__Their coats were covered in blood,  
__The checkered one was black and white,  
__The brown one brown as mud._

_"What are you doing?" Alvin screamed.  
__"Those things will kill us now!"  
__Roy gave a smile once again,  
__And he raised an eyebrow._

_He took a step to Alvin,  
__His body beginning to change.  
__"Don't you see? They're not black."  
__His voice began to sound strange._

_Alvin looked in horror at Roy,  
__The man got on all fours.  
__"It's the black one you need to worry about,"  
__Black fur grew from his pores._

_"The Black Kitsune can change his shape,"  
__Roy growled with an evil laugh.  
__"And it's claws are much much sharper.  
__They'll cut you right in half."_

_Roy let out a hungry growl  
__And Alvin began to whine,  
__Roy took slow steps forward,  
__While the other two foxes stayed behind._

_Alvin, as scared as he was,  
__Wondered about the two.  
__Roy caught his glance and bared his teeth,  
__"You wonder about them, don't you?"_

_"It's simple really, I'll explain.  
__They're not enough of buffoons,  
__To try and attack the next meal,  
__Of the Black Kitsune."_


End file.
